Kroniki Zła
Mothy stworzył wiele piosenek połączonych ze sobą w taki sposób, że większość osób ma spore trudności z dojściem do tego, co i kiedy się w nich dzieje. Seria ta nazywa się Evillious Chronicles (Kroniki Zła), na którą składają się mniejsze serie: *Grzech Pierworodny *Siedem Grzechów Głównych *Historia Zła *Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego Mothy w swoich piosenkach pozostawił na kilka wskazówek mówiących, kiedy mają miejsce opisane w nich wydarzenia. Niestety, nie wszystkie wskazówki można znaleźć w piosenkach. Niektóre są w filmikach do nich, albumach CD, na blogu Mothy'ego lub w opisach filmików. Strona ta ma na celu rozklarowanie i uporządkowanie tych wskazówek, jak również rzucić nieco światła na krainę Evillous i jej złudną historię. thumb|600px Podstawowa chronologia Opublikowane przez Mothy'ego utwory stworzyły kilka serii. Pomimo, że na początku wierzono, że nie mają one ze sobą związku, to później stało się jasne, że te piosenki tworzą razem bardziej złożoną fabułę. Poniższa lista pokazuje różne serie Mothy'ego w kolejności, w jakiej zostały one opublikowane. Podstawowa Chronologia I: Historia Zła #''Twilight Prank'' #Daugther of Evil #Servant of Evil #Regret Message #Daughter of White #Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego Podstawowa Chronologia II: Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego Jako taka, opowieść Kołysanki Mechanizmu Zegarkowego nie rozgrywa się w zdefiniowanym miejscu, a piosenki z tej serii łączą się z innymi seriami, rozgrywającymi się w różnych miejscach. KMZ 2, znana także thumb|350pxjako Miniature Garden Girl, posiada zdefiniowane miejsce akcji i jej akcja rozgrywa się przed KMZ 4, Heartbeat Clocktower. KMZ 3, czyli Re_birthday, prawdopodobnie dzieje się w tym samym czasie, co Message of Regret, przed dwoma utworami wspomnianymi wcześniej. To właśnie te piosenki "sklejają razem do kupy" tę serię i serię Evil. #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego 1 (The Clockwork's Lullaby)'' #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego 2'' (Miniature Garden Girl) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 3...? ''(''Re_birthday) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 5 (Chrono Story) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 6 (Capriccio Farce) Podstawowa Chronologia III: Siedem Grzechów Głównych Najpierw miejsce ma Madness of Duke Venomania, następnie Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, Story of Evil, Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka,' a na koniec Judgement of Corruption. Judgement of Corruption rozgrywa się w tym samym czasie, co KMZ 2 i przed KMZ 4. #Nieczystość (''Madness of Duke Venomania) #Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu (Repulsive Food Eater Conchita) #Pycha (Story of Evil) #Lenistwo (The Gift from the Princess who 'Brought Sleep) #Zazdrość (The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka) #Chciwość (Judement of Corruption) #Gniew (Muzzle of Nemesis) Podstawowa Chronologia IV: Grzech Pierworodny "Zupełnie pierwszą" piosenką w serii Mothy'ego jest na chwilę obecną Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, po której zaraz następuje moonlit bear, a następnie Abandoned on a Moonlight Night oraz Chrono Story. #''Project 「MA」'' #''Escape of Salmhofer the Witch'' #''moonlit bear'' #''Abandoned on a Moonlit Night'' #''Chrono Story (a zaraz po niej ''Madness of Duke Venomania) Piosenki kanoniczne Z powodu niejasnych połączeń między niektórymi piosenkami i braku zachowanej kolejności w publikacji utworów, wielu fanów Mothy'ego kłóciło się, które piosenki należą do serii Kroniki Zła, a które nie. Oto podręczny przewodnik mówiący, które piosenki są kanoniczne, które nie, a nad którymi nadal się debatuje. Niekanoniczne Zgodnie z dostępnymi na chwilę obecną informacjami, poniższe utwory nie należą do kanonu. *''Me and the Frog's Romance'' *''10-Minute's Love'' *''To Reticent You'' (zdaje się być powiązana z 10-Minute's Love) *''Flames of Yellow Phosphorus'' *''Screws, Clockwork and Pride'' *''Wendy'' Być może kanoniczne/niewiadome Stwierdzenie, czy te piosenki są kanoniczne zależy od interpretacji osobistej. Z kolei, inne z tych piosenek po prostu nie zostały jeszcze przetłumaczone (na angielski, a więc na polski tym bardziej nie). *''Welcome to the Forest (sama melodia, brak słów) *Fives Minutes Before the Trial ''(=||=) *''South North Story'' *''Playing with Words (ostatnie jej wersy to pierwsze wersy The Clockwork Lullaby) *''Full Moon Laboratory ''(zdaje się być kontynuacją ''Playing with Words) *''Madame Merry-Go-Round (wspomniano w niej Paradę Cieni i Utopię, łączy się z ''Red Shoe Parade) *''Red Shoe Parade (łączy się z piosenką powyżej dzięki Paradzie Cieni) Wiele wskazówek podpowiada, że kanoniczne Bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że poniższe utwory są kanoniczne, jednak nie ma 100% pewności. W przeciwieństwie do innych piosenek ze swojej serii, Mothy nie nadał im numerów. *''master of the graveyard (Graveyard Party) *''Lulila, lulila: The Resounding Song (o tytule ''Bonus Track na płycie Evils Kingdom) *''The Last Revolver (Goodbye My Lover) (bezpośrednio nawiązuje do ''Pierrota) *''Desert's Bluebird (Bluebird to ptak z Lucifenii, fikcyjnego kraju z Evillous Chronicles) *''Recollection Orgell ''(zawiera "lulila" i postać Ma z ''Heartbeat Clocktower ''i ''Capriccio Farce; oficjalnie kanoniczna, lecz nie ma do niej filmiku) *master of the court (Successor of the Court) Definitywnie kanoniczne Potwierdzone zostało, że poniższe piosenki należą do kanonu. *''Escape of Salmhofer the Witch'' *''moonlit bear'' *''Abandoned on a Moonlit Night'' *''Chrono Story (zwana też ''Kołysanką Mechanizmu Zegarowego 5 na płycie Evils Court na KarenT) *''Historia Zła (seria)'' *''Siedem Grzechów Głównych (seria)'' *''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego (seria)'' *''5 the Pierrot (zawiera Hansela z ''Abandoned on a Moonlit Night ''i Ellukę z ''Chrono Story) *''Plateau Flower (opowiada o dalszych losach jednej z "członkiń" rozbitego haremu hrabiego Venomanii) Chronologia w latach Gdzieś połowie roku 2011 Mothy dokonał zmian w opisach swoich filmików, wpisując daty roczne. Dzięku temu wiemy, kiedy mają miejsce poszczególne piosenki. Litery "EC" poprzedzające cyfry są skrótem od "Evillious Chronicles". *''moonlit bear - ''001 *''Abandoned on a Moonlight Night - ''014 *''Chrono Story ''- 015 *''Madness of Duke Venomania ''- 136 *''Repulsive Food Eater, Conchita - ''325 *''Twiright Prank ''- 491 *''Daughter of White ''- ok. 499 *''Daughter/Servant of Evil ''- 500 *Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep ''- ''609 *5 the Pierrot ''- ''610 *''The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka ''- 842 *''Miniature Garden Girl ''- 983 *''Judgement of Corruption -'' 983 Geografia świata przedstawionego Na zamieszczonej obok mapie świata, w którym rozgrywaja się akcja Kronik Zła, wyróżnionych jest pięć krajów: Marlon (niebieski), Levianta (buraczkowy), Elphegort (zielony), Asmodin (fioletowy) oraz thumb|300px|Mapa ta umieszczona została w książce wydanej przez Mothy'ego.Lucifenia (żółty). Świat ten, tak jak nasz, ma swoją historię - odbywały się w nim bitwy, co ciągnęło za sobą m.in. zmiany linii granic danych państw czy ich upadki. Nieco szczegółów na ten temat jest poniżej. *Marlon (wyspa) **Niegdyś dom Marlonów. *Levianta **Miejsce zamieszkania Kayo Sudou. *Elphegort **W Elphegorcie znajduje się Pogórze Marigold. W EC 611 miejsca miała tam bitwa z udziałem Fundacji Freesis i Pere Noel. W zakończeniu ''5 the Pierrot, Gretel ma się tam thumb|300px|Mapa okolicy Tysiącletniego Lasu. Na południu leży Lucifenia.spotkać z Julią (MEIKO) i Iriną (Luka). **Miejsce zamieszkania Margarity Blankheim. **W nim znajduje się siedziba Fundacji Freesis, posiadającej Miecz Venomanii. Elluka Clocktower dała go Keelowi Freesisowi (Kiyama Hiyoteru) w trakcie wydarzeń z Córy Zła. **To w Elphegorce znajduje się Las Eld, a w nim Tysiącletnie Drzewo (Drzewo Eld). **Stolicą jest Akeid. *Asmodin **Przed wydarzeniami z Córy Zła, państwo to leżało w gruzach. **Miejsce zamieszkania Hrabiego Venomanii i Guminy Glassred. **Właściwa siedziba Kompanii Asmodińskiej, której liderem jest Gast Venom. **Asmodin zyskał niedpodległość od Belzenii w EC 212. *Belzenia (cesarstwo, które niegdyś posiadało większość ziem, łącznie z terenami Lucifenii i Asmodinu) **Miejsce zamieszkania Banici Conchity. **Zniszczone przez Lucifenię przed wydarzeniami z Córy Zła; ''w trakcie jej wydarzeń w posiadaniu Lucifenii. *USE - United States of Evillious (Levianta, Lucifenia, Elphegort i Marlon) **Zjednoczone stany utworzone w EC 878. **Miejsce zamieszkania Galleriana Marlona. Bohaterowie W serii Kroniki Zła bardzo mylące jest to, że w niektórych utworach spotykamy się z tymi samymi Vocaloidami. Jednak można powiedzieć, że Vocaloidy pełnią tu rolę "aktorów" i w każdej piosence grają inną postać. Trylogia o Grzechu Pierworodnym *Eve Moonlit **Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku **Inne imiona: fałszywa matka, "czarownica" **Występuje w: ''moonlit bear, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, Chrono Story **Opis: Kobieta mieszkająca w lesie w kraju Elphegort wraz z mężem. Mieli razem dzieci, ale zmarły z przyczyn nam nieznanych. To ona dała początek Grzechowi Pierworodnemu. Zginęła z rąk własnej przybranej córki - została wepchnięta do pieca. *Adam Moonlit **Vocaloid: KAITO **Inne imiona: "poplecznik czarownicy" **Występuje w: moonlit bear, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night **Opis: Mąż Eve Moonlit. Zginął z rąk własnego przybranego syna. *Gretel (Małgosia) **Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin **Inne imiona: Zakazany owoc **Występuje w: moonlit bear, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, Chrono Story **Opis: Dziewczynka porzucona wraz z bratem bliźniakiem przez przybranych rodziców - Eve i Adama Moonlit. Razem odnajdują drogę powrotną do domu i zabijają rodziców w przekonaniu, że to czarownica i jej poplecznik. Następnie rozdzielają Grzech Pierwotny na siedem, w wyniku czego powstaje Siedem Grzechów Głównych. *Hänsel (Jaś) **Vocaloid: Kagamine Len **Inne imiona: Zakazany owoc, Pierrot, Lemy Abelard **Występuje w: moonlit bear, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, Chrono Story, 5 the Pierrot **Chłopiec porzucony wraz z siostrą bliźniaczką przez przybranych rodziców - Eve i Adama Moonlit. Razem odnajdują drogę powrotną do domu i zabijają rodziców w przekonaniu, że to czarownica i jej poplecznik. Następnie rozdzielają Grzech Pierwotny na siedem, w wyniku czego powstaje Siedem Grzechów Głównych. *Meta Salmhofer **Vocaloid: MEIKO **Inne imiona: niedźwiedzica, matka zakazanych owoców **Występuje w: moonlit bear, ''Escape of Salmhofer the Witch **Właściwa matka Jasia i Małgosi. Zabita przez Eve Moonlit, gdyż ta w szale postrzegała ją jako niedźwiedzia. *Elluka Clockworker **Vocaloid: Megurine Luka **Inne imiona: Ma, Czarodziejka Czasu, Irina Clockworker (fałyszwe imię w Pere Noel) **Alter-ega: Lukana Octo, Kayo Sudou (Elluka przejęła kontrolę nad ich ciałem za pomocą swoich mocy magicznych) **Występuje w: ''Chrono Story, Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, 5 the Pierrot, ''książkowa wersja ''Daughter of Evil **Opis: Kapryśna nieśmiertelna czarodziejka. Przyjaciółka ducha Drzewa Eld. Nie wiemy dużo o jej przeszłości, jednak powiedziane zostało, że straciła wszystko, co jej drogie, otrzymując w zamian nieśmiertelnośc. *Drzewo Eld **Vocaloid: można by powiedzieć, że Hatsune Miku, gdyż Michaela w Historii Zła ''ma jego duszę, co wyjawione zostało w Maiden of Wood ~1000-Year Wiegenlied~ **Inne imiona: Tysiącletnie Drzewo **Występuje w: ''Chrono Story, Daughter of White, Maiden of Wood ~1000-Year Wiegenlied~ **Opis: Drzewo zamieszkiwane przez ducha chroniącego lasu. Poprosiło Ellukę, aby zebrała Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Przyjmuje ludzką postać chcąc stać się przyjacielem Clarith. Przybiera postać Eve Moonlit. Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Szaleństwo Hrabiego Venomanii (Nieczystość) *Hrabia Sateriajis Venomania **Vocaloid: Kamui Gakupo **Inne imiona: brak **Występuje w: Madness of Duke Venomania, przelotnie w Hearbeat Clocktower **Naczynie grzechu: Miecz Venom **Opis: Hrabia z kraju Asmodin, który zawarł pakt z diabłem. Dzięki temu zyskał moc, która sprawiła, że zakochiwała się w nimi każda kobieta, jaka na niego spojrzała. Do zawarcia paktu prawdopodobnie popchnęły go traumatyczne przeżycie z przeszłości - bycie wyśmiewanym przez wszystkich, w tym przez swoją koleżankę Guminę Glassred, w której był zakochany. *Harem Venomanii: **Lukana Octo, lat 20, krawcowa ***Vocaloid: Megurine Luka ***Inne imiona: brak ***Występuje w: Madness of Duke Venomania, przelotnie w Chrono Story ***Opis: Wiemy, że ma 20 lat i jest krawcową (odniesienie do Krawcowej z Enbizaki). Jej ciało przejęła Elluka w celu zdobycia Miecza Venom. **Mikulia Greonio, lat 18, wieśniaczka ***Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku ***Inne imiona: Kwiat Płaskowyżu ***Występuje w: Madness of Duke Venomania, Plateau Flower, przelotnie w Chrono Story ***Opis: Po śmierci hrabiego zostaje prostytutką. Później ucieka do miasta, gdzie nikt nie wie o jej ciemnej przeszłości. Pracuje jako sprzedawczyni kwiatów i jest kochana przez wszystkich. W Mikulii zakochuje się lokalny pan i oświadcza się jej. Później jednak do miasta przybywa mężczyzna, który wie, że sprzedawała swoje ciało (być może był jej klientem), a jeszcze później chłopiec, który poszukuje swojej matki. Obydwaj znikają. Na końcu okazuje się, że Mikulia wrzuciła ich do studni. **Gumina Glassred, lat 21, szlachcianka ***Vocaloid: GUMI ***Inne imiona: brak ***Występuje: Madness of Duke Venomania ***Opis: Koleżanka z dzieciństwa hrabiego Venomanii, która robiła z niego głupca. **Meilis Belzenia, lat 22, 3. księżniczka Cesarstwa Belzenii (MEIKO) **Lolan Eve, lat 32, tancerka (LOLA) **Mirigigan Adi, lat 28, wróżka (Miriam) **Hakua Netsuma, lat 22, bezrobotna (Haku) **Sonikka Sonic, lat 19, szlachcianka (SONiKA) **Priema Soap, lat 30, służąca (Prima) **Liluen Turner, lat 24, piekarka (Lily) **Tetto Cetora, lat 30, żołnierz (Teto) **Mikii Olpria, lat 19, wdowa (Miki) **Ann Lee Sweets, lat 62, kwiaciarka (Sweet Ann) **Neru Neru Nerune, lat 19, szpieg (Neru) **Rindo Blume, lat 14, zakonnica (Rin) **Yukina Kaina, lat ??, bezrobotna (Yuki) **Josephine Francoise, lat ?? (czyżby koń Rillianne?) **Yufina Marlon, lat 26, królowa Marlonu (Yufu) *Kachees Crim **Vocaloid: KAITO **Inne imiona: brak **Występuje w: Madness of Duke Venomania **Opis: Młodzieniec, którego ukochana została uwiedziona przez hrabiego. Gdy dowiedział się, gdzie przebywa, przebrał się za kobietę w celu zbliżenia się do niego. Zabija go dźgając go sztyletem i jednocześnie zdejmując z kobiet z haremu czar. Pożeraczka Odrażających Potraw, Conchita *Vanika Conchita (MEIKO) *Pokojówka Arte (Rin) *Służący Pollo (Len) *15-sty kucharz w tym roku Carlos Marlon (KAITO) Krawcowa z Enbizaki *Kayo Sudou (Luka) *Ukochany krawcowej (KAITO) *Kobieta w czerwonym kimonie (MEIKO) *Dziewczyna z zielonym obi (Miku) *Dziewczynka z żółtą spinką (Rin) Historia Zła *Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin) *Allen Abaddonia /Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche (Len) *Michaela (Miku) *Clarith (Haku) *Kyle Marlon (KAITO) *Germaine Abaddonia (MEIKO) *Leonhart Abaddonia (LEON) *Mariam Futapie (Miriam) *Gast Venom (Gakupo) *Keel Freesis (Kiyoteru) *Yukina Freesis (Yuki) Lenistwo + organizacja Pere Noel (Pale Noël?) *Margarita Blankheim - "Usypiająca Królewna" (Miku) *Caspar (KAITO) *Julia Abelard - "Santa/Pani Mikołajowa" - "Irina Clockworker" (Nekomura Iroha) *"Niebieski" (KAITO) *"Samurai" (Gakupo) *Lemy Abelard/Hansel - "Pierrot" (Len) *Gretel - ??? (Rin) *Elluka Clockworker, używa tu imienia Iriina - "Czarodziejka" (Luka) *Guumilia - "Snajperka" (GUMI) *Ukochany Guumili Ucieczka czarownicy Salmhofer *Meta Salmhofer (MEIKO) *Eve Moonlit (Miku) *Pale Noël (Kiyoteru) *Seth TwilRlight (Kiyoteru) *Hänsel (Jaś) (Len) *Gretel (Małgosia) (Rin) Ciekawostki *W'' Porzuceni Pewnej Księżcowej Nocy'' na swojej drodze bliźniaki widzą małą szklaną buteleczkę. Prawdopodobnie jest to buteleczka z moonlit bear. *W Pożeraczce Odrażających Potraw, Conchicie widzimy menu, w którym figuruje "specjalne brioche służącego". *W ''Szaleństwie Hrabiego Venomanii ''z kolei widzimy listę kobiet tworzących harem hrabii. Między nimi znajduje się Rindo Blume, zakonnica, co jest odniesieniem do zakończenia Córy w Bieli. Dodatkowo pojawia się Neru Neru Nerune, która, tak jak Ney Futapie, jest szpiegiem oraz Tetto Cetora, która, tak jak Chartette Langley, jest żołnierzem/rycerzem. Nie wspominając już o tym, że dane przy imieniu Josephine, imienniczce ukochanej klaczy Rillianne, są ocenzurowane. *Kyle, król kraju Marlon, oraz Gallerian, chciwy sędzia, posiadają takie samo nazwisko - Marlon. Nie zostało jednak powiedziane, żeby byli oni powiązani więzami krwi. *Nazwisko Allena i jego przybranej rodziny być może poprawnie powinno zapisywać jako się "Avaddonia", jednak zapis "Abaddonia" przyjął się lepiej. *Nazwisko Allena i jego przybranej rodziny ''prawdopodobnie ''pochodzi od słowa "''Abbadon" ''co oznacza ''"Piekło". '' *Do tej pory fani zapisywali nazwę organizacji z ''Numer 5., Pierrot ''jako "Pere Noel", jednak wraz z pojawieniem się piosenki ''Ucieczka czarownicy Salmhofer ''może się okazać, że należy ją zapisywać w postaci "Pale Noël". Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Serie